


Overbearing

by Lunellyn



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I hate my writing ahhhhh, I'm sorry if it doesn't, Knife is gonna gut me for saying that lmao, Probably very OOC, but my friends like it so ig it's cool, does this even make any sense?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunellyn/pseuds/Lunellyn
Summary: In the beginning Donald's overprotectiveness had been smothering and overbearing.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Overbearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodaschemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaschemes/gifts).



> Extremely short story i wrote for a friend. we were talking about whumpy ideas and the idea of Donald growing apart with the boys came up.
> 
> Is this coherent? no idea it's 5am in the morning.  
> Will i edit this later? most likely not.  
> Read at ur own risk  
> Kat this one's for u <3

In the beginning Donald's overprotectiveness had been smothering and overbearing. 

It made the boys feel like they were babies that couldn't take care of themselves, it showed how little their uncle trusted them.

They tried to trick their uncle to leave them by themselves for a few hours, it wasn't to be mean or rebellious (even though Dewey's plan to go to cape Suzette proved otherwise)They just wanted to feel independent, just for a second.

Instead they got thrown into the car with their uncle muttering about not being able to trust them, and their stomachs felt heavy with guilt.

When Donald admitted to knowing that they would come to face Magica — Planned it even. The boys felt unimaginable happiness.

Finally! finally he trust them, knows that they can take care of themselves. They're not babies in his eyes anymore and they felt extreme pride over proving themselves to their uncle. The boys felt more comfortable after that, if Donald thinks they're capable of taking care of themselves then they must be pretty impressive, right?

And then Dewey meets Mr Jones, who tells him all about how Donald's protectiveness is his way of expressing love. Dewey bites his tounge as to not let out a sob, all his life he's felt untrusted and smothered but instead it was just his uncle's way of showing love. Guilt settles in his stomach, hard and cold.

Now they're at Mervana, a huge fish - moster thing is trying to kill them and Dewey is scared and unable to move in his mermaid tail sack. He comes to uncle Donald for protection. 

In the past Donald would have immediately sprung in to action, raging at whatever would dare to try and hurt his boys. Now, however, he just holds up a peace sign and barely shows any care about the situation they're in.

Dewey's heart beats against his chest so hard it hurts as he insults Donald instead, ending up with the result he wanted. An angry uncle and being carried to safety.

hours later, when they're tucked into bed, Dewey ponders.

Usually it would take almost nothing to get Donald to try and protect them, now Dewey had to straight up insult them.

Logically Dewey should have known that his uncle wasn't in the right state of mind. But Dewey was rarely logical.

Uncle Donald showed his love through overprotectiveness. Did he not love them anymore?

no no, of course he did. but still, the seed of doubt was planted in his mind

Dewey's mind supplied him with worrying memories. Of how they've rarely hung out with their uncle since moving in with Scrooge, Dewey can barely remember the last time he was in the houseboat. 

He remembers how happy their Uncle was with the caballeros and tries to wreck his mind for any kind of memory he was that happy with them. 

Did their precious uncle finally realize what Dewey had always feared?

Were they a burden on him? Did he want nothing to do with them now that Mom and Scrooge were there to take care of them.

Dewey's eyes felt like they were burning and his shut his eyes as tightly as he could to not let the tears fall.

~~~  
On most days Donald used to find the boys beds unmade, with the exception of Huey who always tidied up after himself, and Donald would always without fail have to make the beds for Dewey and Louie.

Nowadays the beds are always perfectly made, not a single sign that a child used to sleep there.

Donald sighs and puts his head in his hands, wondering why the boys won't come and visit anymore.

Did the boys resent him for being so overbearing?  
Did they prefer Della and Scrooge over him?

Donald scoffed, who was he kidding? of course they preferred Della and Scrooge over him. They could give them the adventure they'd been itching for their entire lives, the adventure he had denied them for so long because he was scared, and when he finally let them go, let them thrive. They ran ahead as far as they could, in a place where he can't reach them. 

And now he was all alone in his houseboat.

**Author's Note:**

> me: I love writing!  
> Me when I write: ew ew ew ew ew this is awful oh god no! ahh!!! i wanna be done with this already!! god i gotta make an ending that makes sense tho!!! nyeh!!! *throws the fic at my friend*
> 
> And then i wonder why I only write short stories with like 300 words and are barely any good lmao


End file.
